utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Keysuke
Keysuke (きー助) is an known for his mid-range, smooth and boyish voice, which has a distinctive lilt. He is friends with iciko and often collaborates with her; many fans casually refer to them as Kiciko (きーちこ). He is also friends in real life with Ame. and Sonsaku, and the three of them often hold lives together. Despite having a reputation as being a "prince" due to his voice, outward image, and politeness to his fans, he is also known for having a dry, sarcastic wit in real life - often making good-natured, albeit very deadpan jabs at his friends' expense during namahousous. His first cover was "Iroha Uta" , which currently has 8.5K views and 140 mylists, and his first hit solo cover was "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" , which currently has 52K views and 2.5K mylists. His most popular solo cover to date is "Poker Face" , which currently has 125K views and 4K mylists. He went on a brief hiatus from January to June 2012, during which he deactivated his Twitter and deleted his blog, but he has since remade his Twitter account. He often personally interacts with those who respond to him on Twitter. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of nico nico MEN's Live # Member of the Singlink chorus group key★rock with Ashinaga Ojisan, Conoi, Sakuno, MA-NA, and Yuei List of Covered Songs (2009.08.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2009.08.13) # "name of memory" (2009.08.19) # "magnet" feat. Keysuke and Cocolu (2009.08.28) # "Alice" -mu-choRemix- (2009.09.03) # "Alice -mu-choRemix- × Just Be Friends" -mashup- feat. Keysuke and Chibita (2009.09.14) # "Alice" -mu-choRemix- feat. Keysuke and Chibita (2009.10.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Keysuke, Cocolu, and Takanashi (2009.10.05) # "Yume to Fuzz" (Illusion and Fuzz) (2009.10.22) # "Kimiboshi" (2009.11.23) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Keysuke, Cocolu, and Takanashi (2009.11.26) # "envy." (2009.11.30) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Keysuke and Chibita (2010.01.16) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.02.17) # "Snow Trick" (2010.02.27) # "Strobe Nights" feat. key★rock (2010.04.30) (Not in Mylist) # "mugs" (2010.05.09) # "Strobe Nights" -retake- feat. key★rock (2010.05.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2010.05.17) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.09) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Keysuke and Yoru (2010.06.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.15) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" -LIVEver- (Though This Song Has No Form) feat. key★rock (Not in Mylist) # "ACUTE" feat. Keysuke, 000, and titoce (2010.07.20) # "One Call, Love Call" feat. Keysuke and Yoru (2010.08.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.07) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Keysuke and Yoru (2010.08.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (Community only) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Keysuke, terry, and Knorr (2010.08.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.14) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Corrupted Prism) feat. Keysuke and terry (2010.09.28) # "Yumekui Nightmare" (Dream-Eating Nightmare) (2010.10.07) # "Specification" (2010.10.12) # "crack" (2010.10.26) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Lord Venomania) feat. Afro Rei, Yoru, Yuringo, Sorako, Sawaki, and Keysuke (2010.10.29) # "Wan Wan'o Nyan Nyan'o" (collab) (2010.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Ur-Style" -arbitrary style- (2010.11.28) # "Poker Face" (2010.11.30) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. Keysuke and maro. (2010.12.02) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.12.06) # "Blackjack" (2010.12.14) # "Memories" (2010.12.17) # "Black Gold" (2010.12.22) # "Flashback" (2010.12.24) (Piapro Only) # "Little Traveler" (2011.01.06) # "Kotoba to Raborato" (2011.01.13) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2011.01.17) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Keysuke and iciko (2011.01.21) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.02.05) # "Sakura no Ame" feat. Hosaka, Shinshakaijin, Senra, and Keysuke (2011.02.24) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-Off Line) (2011.03.02) # "SPICE!" feat. Adorena, Omaru, Keysuke, Hiroto., Benzou, and Raw (2011.03.20) # "FLOWER TAIL" (2011.03.26) # "Eleven Rave Girl" feat. POPPY and Keysuke (chorus only) (2011.04.03) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.09) (Community only) # "Ardente" (2011.04.21) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Nothing Amiss in the Field of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Keysuke and iciko (2011.04.27) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.06) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.20) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Idol Shoujo" (The Sister and the Idol) (2011.06.09) # "Omalantis Kumikyoku" (Lantis Kumikyoku) (collab) (2011.06.30) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.07.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.17) (Community only) # "Sekai no Hajimari" (The World's Beginning) feat. Keysuke and KK (2011.07.17) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" (2011.07.31) # "BELIEVE" (collab) (2011.08.04) # "Limiter" (2011.08.17) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Keysuke and Senra (2011.08.19) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. tane, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Eal, Keysuke, and Rimokon (2011.08.27) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.10) # "Babylon" (2011.09.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Keysuke and Toriko (2011.11.18) # "Refrain" (2011.12.02) # "magenta" (2011.12.22) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) # "Sayoko" (2012.02.17) # "Tenshi ni Fureta yo!" feat. Keysuke, Mafumafu, Senra, and Freedel (2012.03.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.04.08) (Community only) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.04.18) (Community only) # "Golden Time Lover" (2012.04.23) (Community only) # "Swimmy" (2012.05.15) (Community only) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.06.01) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2012.06.04) # "Ratto ga Shinda" (Rat is Dead) (2012.06.08) # "Suihelibe to Boku no Fune" (2012.06.12) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.07.13) # "Baby I Love You" feat. Keysuke and foua (2012.07.30) # "bouquet" (2012.08.03) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1 2 Fanclub) feat. Keysuke and Urata (2012.08.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Keysuke, Gari., Kusomanjuu, Tenko, Fasora, Himeringo, Shimata, GEM, Ridhia and Saki (2012.08.30) # "Another: Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" -retake- (2012.09.06) # "weeeek" feat. Keysuke, Ame., ZERO, tane, Freedel and Sonsaku (2012.10.03) # "Cantarella" feat. Keysuke, Ashikubi, rick, Ayakawa Yukiya, Ponge, teksy, and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.01) # "Love Sagittarius" (2013.02.03) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2013.02.24) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.04.06)}} Songs on TmBox Gallery |Magnet Keysuke Cocolu.jpg|Keysuke (left) and Cocolu (right), as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Yogoreta Prism.png|Keysuke (left) and terry (right), as seen in their cover of "Yogoreta Prism" |Sakura Zensen.jpg|iciko (left) and Keysuke (right), as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Keysuke tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p3.png|Keysuke as seen in his collab cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Senra keysuke miketsu no matsuri.21271449 p2.png|Senra (left) and Keysuke (right) as seen in their cover of "Miketsu no Matsuri" }} TriviaCommunity topBlog profile (prior to hiatus) * He participated in the 1st Annual Singlink Chorus Competition 2010 as part of the chorus group key★rock. They sung Strobe Nights as their first entry, and a re-take of the same song in the small final, placing 18th overall. * He was born in Tokyo, and currently lives there while attending university.The Interviews profile * He is currently working as a therapist, though only as a side job while he attends school.January 11, 2013 Twitter status * His favorite musical artists are amazarashi, GOING UNDER GROUND, Etsuko Yakushimaru, ONE OK ROCK, Yumi Uchimura (of School Food Punishment), and Freenote. * His blood type is A. * He is 165 centimeters tall (approximately 5' 5").The Interviews Q & A regarding his height * He has a younger sister.The Interviews Q & A regarding family * His favorite color is orange.The Interviews Q & A regarding colors * His fans tend to describe him as being a "prince" (王子, ouji), and often add the tag "A Wild Prince Appears" (野生の王子様, yasei no ouji-sama, in reference to Pokémon) to his covers, referring to his reputation as a "prince". He is also commonly depicted in fanart with a crown. Keysuke himself is very aware of this; in fact, he jokingly lists "a castle, obviously" as his current location in his Twitter profile. * He often writes mitari (みたり) at the end of his covers, a fact noted in his Twitter username. External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * Piapro * mixi * mixi community * TmBox Category:Nico nico MEN's Live Category:Completed Pages